


A Toy Story Story

by Loredib (Loredi)



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Kurt grew up with the Toy Story movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toy Story Story

“I’m the  _cowboy_ ,” was the first sentence to leave the mouth of that… weird, rather untidy, boy in front of Kurt Hummel, age five. 

From a young age, Puck tended to… relate himself to on-screen characters. Throughout the years he would watch movies like Godzilla and Jurasic Park and think of himself as Puckzilla or Puckasaurus Rex. But sometimes, particularly when he was younger, his choices were less… violent. This time, it was 1998 and the fever for  _Toy Story_  was getting back, as the second movie was to be released the following year. So, Kurt got the reference but, still, was not impressed.

“Well, I’m the shepherdess,” answered Kurt, carefully and politely. 

From all the toys in the movie, he did prefer Bo Peep, the sweet and lovely porcelain figure. Yes, the others were adventurous, heroic and so forth, but she was safe at home and looking pretty. And she also had that long dress. Was there anything better in life? Well, perhaps a pair of sensible heels.

That kid, Noah, just laughed, and Kurt’s smile faded. But it was no problem, because when he told his mom she told him it was ok to want to be safe at home, and she told him he was beautiful and hugged him. And all was well.

But the following year by the time  _Toy Story 2_  was released, Kurt’s mother was already dead, and he was heartbroken. His father did take him to the movies, and Kurt finally spent two hours worrying about Woody’s destiny and not crying over the memory of his mom. Burt spent those same two hours watching Kurt and worrying about the rest of their lives. 

“I’m a space ranger,” said Noah, proudly, that Monday, as soon as he got to talk to Kurt. And then he started to make curious sounds and fighting poses. (He didn’t tell why, but after watching the movie, he had the feeling that, maybe, just maybe, he could get a father just like that other Buzz figure had.)

“Well, I’m the cowgirl,” said Kurt, because he had just fallen in love with Jessie and her long, red hair. He didn’t even stop to think that… well, Jessie was a cow _girl_. 

This time, Noah had been warned by his mother not to upset the little boy whose mother had just died, so Noah didn’t laugh or anything. He thought Kurt meant he was brave and strong-willed like Jessie (besides, in Noah’s mind, he was), so he shrugged, shook hands, and proceeded to play with Kurt. (Years later they would snicker a little at  _Jesse_  St. James for no reason whatsoever.)

When Toy Story 3 is released, they are almost seventeen and they have had their ups and downs. They were friends, then they were not, then Puck threw Kurt into dumpsters and nailed his lawn furniture to the ceiling, and then they both joined Glee Club and started talking again. Slowly. Puck had a new best friend in Finn, Kurt had a new best friend in Mercedes. And a crush on Finn that angered Puck to no end. And then, somehow, they had the best of their “ups” on Kurt’s bed on a Sunday evening, when Burt had taken Carole and Finn to a game. 

After that, they go to see the third movie together, and they hold hands almost the whole time. Well, in fact, Kurt clings to Puck’s wrist, but he doesn’t say anything against it, so… they are holding hands. Kurt starts crying when Woody and Buzz part in Sunnyside and Woody refuses to shake Buzz’s hand goodbye. Puck rolls his eyes and pokes him, but then he also sheds a couple of tears, though  _extremely_ silently and in an absolutely  _stud_  way, when all the toys hold hands, resigning themselves to die together.

After the movie is finished, they remain quiet a couple of minutes, staring blankly at the credits; then Kurt hugs Puck and kisses him. 

When they get home, still kissing and fooling around (that is, Puck), Finn is preparing a sandwich in the kitchen and waves his hand to say hello. 

“You still want to be Buzz?” asks Kurt to Puck. “And, you know, dance flamenco for me,” he adds, conspiratorial.

Finn stares at them, sandwich in hand.

“I don’t know how to dance that Spanish stuff, all I know in Spanish is Buenos Nachos,” he says, shrugging.

“That’s  _buenas noches_ ,” corrects Kurt. “And, by the way, it means ‘good evening’, you cannot say that in the middle of the day.”

“Whatever, dude.”

Puck shrugs once again ands sits on the sofa, opening his arms for Kurt, who gives up and sits on his lap. (After all, he knows that, despite his efforts to look unreachable, Puck actually  _learns_ things from Kurt, just pretends not to.)

Finn takes a bite off his sandwich, still staring.

“I think this time I wanna be the cowboy again, Woody was like… awesome,” Puck says.

“Yes, he was,” agrees Kurt, dreamily. “I cannot be the shepherdess again because she was not even there,” he says, sadly. “But I can be Buzz, though I don’t like that outfit a lot… but we can sing ‘You’ve got a friend in me’ and stay together forever,” he concludes, excitedly, with a shiny smile. 

Puck just cannot resist and leans on to kiss him once more.

Finn makes a puking noise and both Kurt and Puck turn their eyes toward him.

“You know what?” he says, waving his sandwich. “Duh, you’re like Ken and Barbie, and you’re making this house ‘Cool and Groovy Sunnyside’. And you know the worst part? Kurt isn’t even a Barbie this time! No. It’s like… you’re like Ken,” he says, pointing at Kurt with his half-eaten sandwich, “only bitchier, and with a  _bigger wardrobe_ , and you’re like Barbie,” he says, now pointing at Puck, “only more… karate-y and badass-y or something”.

Puck smirks, almost proudly, not even caring that he has just been compared to a female character (after all, he  _could_  wear a dress to school). Then he startles and looks at Kurt, as if tremendously surprised. 

“At last you’re a  _male_  character!” he snaps.

Kurt slaps him.

“Nice ass-cot” retaliates, Puck, lasciviously.

Kurt blushes.

“You wouldn’t know an ascot if it hit your face.”

“But I’d totally hit your ass-cot,” he leers.

“Get a room,” says Finn, just before putting the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Hudson,” says Puck, standing up and taking Kurt with him. “I’m gonna take this boy-toy to Ken’s  _dream house_  so that he can model a few outfits for me.”

Kurt’s entire face is red by now.

“I’m glad someone appreciates fashion here,” he murmurs, though. 

“Not gonna go downstairs in hours,” says Finn. 

“You better not,” say Puck and Kurt at the same time.

“In fact, I better go to Rachel’s and get out of here altogether,” he says, hiding a smile.

“Whatever, Big Baby,” says Puck just before closing the door. 

Finn wonders if he should feel offended at the comparison, but decides against it. Instead, he thinks that he is glad his two best friends are as happy as they are now. Together. And it only took for them, what? Three Toy Story movies? Hell, at least it was not fucking  _Star Wars,_ man.  _That_  would have been long. 

 _Coda_

Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night and slaps Puck. 

“What the…?”

“Don’t you dare putting your hands on my clothes. EVER.”

And after saying that, he falls deeply asleep again. Puck smiles—not giggles, not in the least—and embraces Kurt before closing his eyes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: So... hi. This is my first fic in English. (Feel free to point at any mistake! I re-wrote this 4 times, but still... T_T.) Right now, I'm having kind of a nervous breakdown. No, really, I'm about to get out of here screaming for forgiveness. With this, you might understand that I will not only appreciate but actually treasure every single comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Runs away*


End file.
